struggle
by anymouscarat
Summary: Tentang Woozi dan Jihoon Meanie Sonhoon Junhao Minghao Wonhui Jicheol
1. chapter 1

_" zi , ayo kita menikah . minggu depan aku kerumah untuk melamarmu_ "

 _" anak appa akan menikah , appa turut bahagia"_

 _" putuskan Kim Woozi sekarang ! ini perintah . appa tidak merestui kalian"_

 _"Tidak bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu jun? ini demi kebahagiaan hoshi anak kita"_

 _" Kim woozi , lebih baik kau tinggalkan anak keluarga wen itu . atau appa tidak akan pernah menganggapmu anak . lebih baik tidak punya anak sama sekali daripada harus punya anak yang mencintai keluarga wen "_

 _"Maafkan aku hoshi . hiks"_

 _"Berhentilah egois demi anakmu KIM MINGYU !"_

 _next ff . ini potongan potongan ceritanya . rencananya mau bikin 1 chap . tapi kalo respon nya kurang ga akan di upload dan bakalan kuhapus aja_ ._.v


	2. Chapter 2

Struggle

Meanie

Soonhoon

Junhao

Verkwan

Seoksoo

Jeongcheol

Wonhui

Gyuhao

Lee chan

And another cast

PART I

"Woozi ah bangun sayang , ayo sarapan bersama . Ayah sudah menunggu di meja makan"

Woozi mengerjapkan matanya . membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamar nya dan beralih menatap sang ibu yang telah membuka gorden kamarnya .

"Ibu, apa ayah sudah pulang?"

sang ibu mengangguk dan tersenyum , membuat woozi , pria mungil itu berlari ke ruang makan .

"AYAH !" woozi memeluk pria berumur 38 itu begitu sampai di ruang makan , sang ayah hanya terkekeh dan mengusap surai anak kesayangannya .

"Aigo ayah rindu sekali padamu"

Kim Mingyu, Ayah dari woozi berdiri dan membalas pelukan putra tunggalnya . pasangan ayah dan anak itu saling melepas rindu karena sudah tidak bertemu satu minggu , sebab sang Ayah yang harus keluar kota untuk urusan bisnisnya .

"Ayah , aku juga merindukanmu" ucap woozi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap wajah tampan sang ayah yang tidak menurun kepadanya .

"Astaga ini baru satu minggu . kalian seperti tidak bertemu satu tahun saja"

 _itu sang ibu_ yang sudah duduk dihadapan mereka dan mulai menata piring .

"Huh bilang saja ibu iri karena kami hanya berpelukan berdua"

Wonwoo, pria manis yang berstatus ibu Woozi itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas . sifat anaknya mirip dengan Mingyu sang ayah jika dirumah .

"kkk sudahlah sekarang ayo sarapan , kau akan sekolah bukan? ayah akan mengantarmu lalu mengantar ibu mu ke salon"

Woozi menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di samping ayahnya . keluarga yang harmonis itu sarapan bersama .

Struggle

Di ruang makan dirumah yang lain , empat orang anggota keluarga sedang makan bersama .

"Mama kira kau akan menjadi uke" sang Mama yang berwajah manis dan imut membuka pembicaraan dan membuat sang Baba tertawa .

"aku dominan ma . " itu wen hoshi , putra mereka yang sudah berusia 20 tahun .

"Huh padahal dulu mama sering mengajak mu ke salon , ke pasar dan mengajarimu memasak , tapi ternyata kau dominan"

"darah baba mengalir padaku ma, kkk" Hoshi mengerling nakal kepada sang mama dan membuat sang baba tertawa , sedangkan keponakan mereka yang sedang menginap , choi hansol hanya menggelengkan kepala nya . sudah terbiasa melihat interaksi keluarga yang manis ini .

"Hansol, kemarin imo melihat kau berjalan dan bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki manis . siapa dia?" Hansol yang sedang minum tersedak kemudian menatap imo nya .

"Namanya seungkwan ma . dia pacar hansol . kkk~"

Hansol menatap hoshi dengan tatapan membunuh . sedangkan hoshi menjulurkan lidahnya , meledek hansol yang wajahnya memerah karena malu .

"Hoshi juga sudah memiliki kekasih imo . namanya Kim Woozi"

Sekarang Hoshi lah yang menatap hansol dengan tatapan membunuhnya .

"hiks" sang mama tiba tiba terisak dan membuat hoshi hansol serta baba mereka bingung .

hoshi segera berdiri dan merangkul mama nya . menenangkan pria manis itu .

"Mama kenapa , jangan menangis" Hoshi mengusap bahu mama nya .

"Hiks mama menangis bahagia , akhirnya anak mama yang bodoh ini ada juga yang mau . hiks"

sang mama menatap hoshi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir serta hidung yang merah .

Hoshi sweetdrop mendengar jawaban mamanya , sedangkan hansol menutup mulutnya agar tidak kelepasan tertawa . sedangkan baba mereka hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala .

 _Astaga xiao minghao kau tidak berubah . tetap polos . batin wen junhui dalam hati ._

lanjut gak ?


End file.
